The present invention relates generally to a fence assembly used in conjunction with a power saw which guides the stock through the saw.
When passing a piece of work through a tablesaw it is necessary that the stock be properly guided to ensure an accurate and straight cut. Most tablesaws are provided with an adjustable fence to guide the work through the saw. The present invention is designed to be used in conjunction with a conventional fence on a tablesaw so that work may be more accurately and safely guided through the saw.
The broad concept of an adjustable saw fence for a tablesaw is well known in the prior art. The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware insofar as the appear to be germane to the patent process: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,435,382 Caskey, 3,348,591 Carrasco, 2,764,190 Howard, 3,392,761 Klein, 3,192,814 Zimmerman, 4,002,329 Petrowski.
Of the references cited it would appear that the patent to Carrasco is significant since he teaches the use of a saw guide assembly in which a channel portion 7 is adapted to overlie a guide strip 3, and remain fastened thereto by means of a clamp 18, 20 (FIG. 2). In addition, the plate 9 is adapted to swing, as shown in that figure about hinge 12 to facilitate deployment of the device. The instant invention is distinguished from this and the remaining references in that it is capable of vertical adjustment so that the fence member can engage the work itself or be guided by a template affixed to the top of the work which guides the saw blade as the work passes through the saw. Furthermore, the instant invention is hinged so that the fence can be swung out of the way and the conventional tablesaw fence employed instead.